Outcomes based prospective study of the impact of gastrostomy placement in children with Cerebral Palsy and malnutrion. Factors examined will be nutritional gains, impact on endocrine status (growth hormone secretion), immunologic impact (indicators of cell and humoral immunity), develop- mental impact (motor and general development, alertness/orientation/ reactivity to environment) and psychosocial consequences (parent stress, feeding experience, financial impact).